


Surveillance

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance

"04 to 02. Target is on the move. Repeat, target is on the move. Target is dressed in dark blue slacks and a cream colored sweater. He is heading in a southerly direction down State Street just past Simon's."

"Roger that, 04. Keep him in visual range and I'll pick him up when he passes 17th."

"Copy that, 02. 04 out."

Quatre waited for the count of fifty, giving the target time to get a half block head start before slipping out of the shadowed overhang, setting his pace to match that of the man he was trailing. His casual outfit of jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and converse sneakers allowed him to blend in with the young people loitering on the sidewalk outside of the trendy shops and cafes.

When his target stopped to check his hair in a store window, Quatre slowed, pretending to study a black leather jacket. Making a mental note of the name of the place so he could come back when it was open, he wandered a little farther down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched as he looked longingly at the merchandise on display. His suspect suddenly crossed the street, pausing to pick up something Quatre could not see, on his way.

Continuing to slouch along, Quatre kept track of his subject as he wove through the crowd milling around outside of one of the coffee houses. Catching sight of Duo flirting with a couple of women as they stood in line for their overpriced java he kept going, jay walking at 17th he continued down the road until he hit Grant Ave. Dropping his pretense of leisure Quatre broke into an easy jog. Three blocks down he cut back to State Street, ready to pick up the tail from Duo.

"02 to 04. Target has gone to roost. Repeat, target has gone to roost."

"Copy, 02. Location?"

"1515 E. State, Apartment E. Third floor, northwest corner."

"Roger that, 02. I am proceeding to your location for rendezvous in approximately five minutes."  
"Copy 04. Over."

Backtracking down State, Quatre frowned, silently cursing the lack of street addresses. He was past the building when he spotted Duo leaning casually against the wall sipping his coffee and looking like every other bored college student scattered up and down the sidewalk.

"Situation?"

Duo jerked his chin up to gesture at the light on the upper floor of the apartment house. "Blonde hair, approximately twenty one to twenty five years old, and built like a brick shithouse. Heero's running the address now."

Nodding, Quatre put a hand on Duo's shoulder. "And?"

"Either she's his doctor and she was checking for swollen tonsils or he's banging her."

"Damn it." Quatre glared at the building, his usually sweet features icy.

"Yeah." Duo took another sip of his coffee then sighed. "Guess I better call Hilde and tell her."


End file.
